First Time For Everything
by dancingonstars
Summary: AU - What happens when Ginny Weasley finally gets fed up with Harry Potter's 'noble' tendencies and comes across Draco Malfoy?


So this was written years ago. Like six years ago but I figured I should just post it. Not sure how it'll read to someone other than me but hopefully its not horrible.

* * *

The door to the pub banged open with such force that it seemed to make the entire pub shake. Almost everyone inside turned to look at the door. They were all surprised when a petite red head with a fierce scowl on her face quickly strode to the bar. They all watched her ask for a double Firewhiskey and down it in one shot. Once they realized she was in for the night and wouldn't be moving, they all turned back to their previous conversations.

Ginny barely noticed the eerily quiet pub as she walked inside. All she could think about was alcohol. Lots and lots of alcohol. As much as she could consume until she achieved complete annihilation. She couldn't believe how she got to this point. Here she was, only 19 and sitting in a pub all by herself and drinking herself into a numb stupor.

And the reason she was doing this? Harry bloody Potter. The wizarding world's savior. Her knight in shining armor. Her protector of virtue. She used to think of him like that with admiration and love. But now all she could see was a selfish boyfriend who cared too much about his image to be truly faithful with her in all aspects.

Ginny was a very understanding person. She realized that Harry's role in the world would never fully fade into the background. He was destined to always be in the forefront of things and she didn't mind it much. It was only recently that she started to resent it. Not only did it take her boyfriend away from her but it made their relationship more than just the two of them. It was Ginny and Harry and the rest of the wizarding world. The two of them and the random girls who flirted with him. Not that he would encourage them himself, but they took his modesty and slight blush as acceptance and allowance to continue. It disgusted her the way those girls would throw themselves at him. Didn't they have any self-respect?

She swallowed another shot for all the whores who threw themselves at her boyfriend. But did she really want him to be her boyfriend still? She didn't know. Her indecision should have clued her in as to how she's not happy anymore. They had been together for two years now. Two years and no real progression. Two years and no sex. She couldn't believe she was still a virgin.

Another shot down, this one for Harry Potter who couldn't or wouldn't fuck her. It wasn't for a lack of trying or waiting for marriage. He just couldn't bring himself to do it quite yet. She didn't understand all the reasons before. She thought it was because it would both be their first times and he was afraid to hurt her. Now she knew differently. Part of it was he was afraid to hurt her. But the other part, the thing that had her drinking over a boy, was that he wasn't a virgin himself.

Harry hadn't even told her. She had overheard him and Hermione at the Burrow. How thick were they to discuss something like that in her family home. Harry had told Hermione that he felt guilty for being with someone else during his year on the run and not telling Ginny. As well he should. Even though Harry had broken up with her, she thought they had an unspoken agreement to wait for each other until everything was right in the world again. He had too, until he thought she was with other boys.

And how did he think she was with other boys? The Maruarder's Map. He said he saw her alone with boys, most of the boys from his year. Yes, she had been with those boys but that was because they were reassembling Dumbledore's Army. At the time they weren't allowed to have more than three students together at a time and her being one of the leaders, along with Neville and Luna, meant she had to tell everyone their plans. It just happened to be that everyone preferred to talk to her over Luna because of her tendency to go off topic.

She couldn't believe that he would even think that she would be with other boys. She had told him that she never fully got over him, so what would make him think that a few months would make her forget him. She had always thought Harry was smart but she was really starting to rethink his level of intelligence. Its not like you could tell what someone was doing on the map, so why did he think that she was snogging those boys, if not more. He really didn't know her as much as they both thought he did.

So here she was at some dingy dark pub trying to forget Harry Potter. It wasn't working too well. Sitting here alone just gave her time to dwell on her miserable love life. Just the night before, she had planned a special dinner for her and Harry that she had hoped would progress to something more than just snogging. But as the time came for it, Harry got nervous and said he wasn't ready. She had asked him why and all he could reply was that he wanted it to be perfect for her and that he wanted to be worthy of her. She just let it go, not wanting to hear a winded explanation of how he respected her and her family and he didn't want to violate the trust they all had. Blah blah blah. Just a load of waffle.

Ginny slammed the shot glass on the bar again. She looked around the pub and saw it was mostly comprised of wizards her father's age. She saw in darkened corner a couple of guys who looked considerably younger. The one facing her had dark hair and looked familiar. He was holding an almost full glass of Firewhiskey. The other's back was towards her. He had a hat on that covered everything but the end of his light blond hair. He was hunched over a handful of glasses, all but one completely empty.

She continued to watch the younger pair talk in low voices as an idea came to her. If Harry Potter wasn't going to fuck her, then she would get some other guy to do it. Those guys in the corner looked good enough. Then again, she had drank quite a bit since she came in and they could look like Mundugus Fletcher for all she knew. But it would be better if she was drunk. She wouldn't back down and would do what she fully intended to do.

With one last sip, she got off her barstool and strode over to the corner. She tried to think of a few things to say to them but couldn't think of anything. She would just have to wing it then. Ginny stopped in front of the table and the two men looked up. The darker haired one looked at her in surprise. She noticed that he had kind hazel eyes. The other had his hat low that it kept his face hidden in shadow. She flashed them what she hoped was a seductive smile.

"Hey, are either of you looking for a night of fun with no strings attached?" she asked.

The darker haired man blushed. Ginny could just make out the other's mouth curl into a sneer.

"Finally found a high paying job, Weasley?"

"Malfoy?" Ginny could not believe her luck. Of all the pubs, of all the possible guys she could have talked to, she came upon the one she hated the most. She could feel herself slowly sobering up due to the humiliation of uttering such a phrase in the vicinity of Malfoy.

"I know I would be the highest paying customer you could ever get but I'm going to have to decline. I don't care how good you are at your job, it's just not worth it."

"I am not a prostitute!" Ginny indignantly said in a harsh whisper. She may never come to this bar again, but the last thing she wanted were these old men to think she was a hooker.

"Could have fooled me," Malfoy replied eyeing her up with a sneer on his face.

Before Ginny could utter another word, a quiet sincere voice spoke instead. "Draco, stop. What has she ever done to you?"

"Well, let's see. First, she intruded on a private conversation. Second, her obnoxious entrance kept the bartender from refilling my glass. And lastly, need I remind you of an incident involving bat bogeys," he said with a slight shiver of disgust.

"That was five years ago!"

Both Ginny and Malfoy's kinder companion said at the same time.

"It was painful," he replied haughtily.

"Don't be such a baby, Malfoy. Not even Zacharias Smith whined so much about it."

The dark haired man laughed, but quickly closed his mouth with the venomous look Malfoy shot his way.

"At least someone here has got a sense of humor," Ginny said looking expectantly at the man in front of her.

"Oh, I suppose you don't remember me. I was in the year ahead of you, in Slytherin with Draco. Theodore Nott. But you can just call me Theo," he said kindly.

"Oh, now I remember. I knew you looked familiar but I couldn't remember from where. You can call me Ginny."

"Please, don't let me interrupt the bonding. How about I just leave and then you two can get to business. Do you give discounts to old schoolmates?" Malfoy asked.

"I won't say it again, Malfoy. I am NOT a prostitute." Ginny's fists were clenched at her sides and little patches of red could be seen on her cheeks.

Draco Malfoy noticed her slightly red cheeks and thought it complimented her creamy skin. He couldn't believe he had thought something…nice about her. He looked down into his hands and remembered his drink. He lifted the glass and took the last two gulps of his drink and slammed the glass down. He motioned for the bartender to bring another round.

"Draco, don't you think you've had enough for tonight?" Theo asked conscientiously.

"Looks like someone's not his usual cheery self. Tell me, Malfoy, what has you drowning your sorrows? Did Pansy stop fawning all over you?" Ginny asked snidely.

"I could ask the same of you. Potter find someone better than you?" Draco spat at her. He looked up at her and saw real anger flash in her eyes. "Oh, did I hit a nerve?" he said gleefully, finally enjoying the stupid chit's presence.

"Still so jealous of Harry that you have to know everything that goes on around him?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Jealous of a stupid ugly scar, unmanageable hair and mediocre magic? Sure, whatever you say, Weasley."

"I know I'm right. If you weren't so jealous of Harry you wouldn't spend half your time obsessing over him."

Draco opened his mouth to insult her yet again, but Theo cut him off.

"Enough. I thought we were all passed old school rivalries. Seriously, Draco, if you don't learn when to shut your mouth you are always going to have people thinking the worst of you. You'll be trying to prove you're not who people think you are for your whole life," Theo said earnestly.

"Maybe if you keep your mouth shut for more than five seconds someone might believe that you're not a complete git," Ginny said cheekily. Insulting Draco Malfoy was bringing her buzz back. Who knew seeing Malfoy at such a low point in his life could buoy her spirits and make her giddy.

"Ginny, I don't mean to be so forward, but you're being just as immature as Draco. Can you two please behave and try not to jinx each other while I use the restroom." Theo gave them both a stern look and walked to the other side of the pub to the restroom.

"Is he always so bossy?" Ginny asked conversationally, forgetting to whom she was with.

So did Draco because he replied in a much kinder tone than Ginny had ever heard him use. "For as long as I've known him. Though I must admit, he only is bossy when he knows he's right."

They both looked at each other realizing that neither had insulted the other. Draco grabbed Theo's drink from across the table. He took a deep gulp from the almost full glass. Ginny awkwardly turned her head. She surreptitiously looked at Draco from the corner of her eye. She saw him staring into his drink with a slight frown in his brow. She didn't understand the impulse nor wanted to as to what prompted her to ask the question that flew out of her mouth at that moment.

"Malfoy, really, why are you here? Obviously Theo's here to talk and confide in, what's wrong?"

"Why do you care, Weasley? Do you think I'm going to tell you my innermost feelings?" he said distastefully.

"No, not exactly. I just know what its like to feel so low, that it feels like you'll never get through it," she said trying to comfort him as best as she could without knowing the cause of his troubles. Why she wanted to comfort him, she didn't know.

Draco decided to ignore what she thought were words of comfort. From his side they were words of pity and the was the last thing he wanted, especially from her.

"Ok, why are you here in this disgusting place drinking all alone?" he asked with a challenging tone.

"Harry shagged someone else," she said bluntly. She saw his face freeze in shock. She hadn't realized she actually said it out loud. Minus the mortification she felt with Malfoy knowing something so humiliating, it felt good to finally have said it out loud to someone. She wished it was anyone else, but she had to make due with what she had and right now that was Draco Malfoy.

Draco recovered from the shock of Ginny actually telling him and said, "The poor girl. I'm sure her hopes of a good shag were completely shattered." He waited for her to retaliate with Potter's winning bedroom skills but was surprised yet again when her face looked completely blank.

"I wouldn't know, he's never fucked me," she said looking him straight in the eyes. She had never noticed how intense his eyes were. It felt like she was being pulled into deep pools of grey. They weren't the dead cold eyes she expected to find, but oddly enticing.

Draco continued to look at the girl before him. Where in the world had this Ginny Weasley come from? She was telling him private embarrassing facts about her and he didn't find the urge to taunt her with it.

"How is it that Potter has had a girlfriend for two years and still hasn't managed to close the deal?" He waited for her angry reaction but it never came. She had a defeated look about her. Surely, he didn't not want her? He knew just about every guy in his year wanted Weasley. For a poor blood traitor, she was something to look at, not that he ever did, but he did catch Blaise Zabini more than once closely watching her. "Wait, he's shagged some stranger but he hasn't shagged his girlfriend? This doesn't make any sense. Are you sure this stranger was actually a woman?"

Ginny laughed a humorless laugh. "Yes, it was a girl. Who knows whatever his noble reasons were," she said angrily.

"You still hate Harry, right?" she asked hopefully. She didn't know why but right now, Malfoy was the best candidate for what she needed.

"Of course I do. Always have and always will. Why?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"How would you feel about one upping Harry for once?" she asked in her most enticing voice with a devious smirk on her face.

Draco looked her over and leaned back into the booth crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you have in mind, Weasley?"

"The offer I made earlier is still open and needs to be fulfilled."

His eyes bulged. She wasn't serious was she? Weasley wanted him, Draco Malfoy, to shag her? Surely she was insane.

"And why would I want that?" he tried to ask as evenly as he could.

"Why not? One, you get Harry's girlfriend. Two, you get a free shag. And third, you get a free shag. Really you're a guy, isn't that all you need to know that you're getting shagged?"

"Hmm…" Draco was actually contemplating the idea of getting into Potter's girlfriend's knickers. That would be quite the feat to steal Potter's girl right from underneath his nose. She also had mentioned that he never had the guts to sleep with her, so he would beat Potter on that score. What the hell, it was a free shag. Weasley had gone through a bunch of boys at Hogwarts, all in his year, she was bound to be a good shag.

"So let's get this straight. You and I will shag. I get to taunt Potty with the fact that I shagged his girlfriend before him. And then we go our separate ways. Is this correct?"

"Yes. So what do you say? Are you going to fuck me to spite Harry?"

"Way to belittle my sexual prowess. Just be careful with me, Weasley, I'm gentle," he said with mock seriousness.

"Yeah, you're as gentle as a snake. Come on let's go before someone notices and tries to stop us. Where to?" As she watched him get up, she grabbed his glass and drank the last mouthfuls of fire whiskey.

"Hey, that was mine-"

"Actually, it was Theo's. Where to, Malfoy?"

"You're making me host this activity?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, we can't go to my house. I still live with my parents. Unless you want to go to the Burrow, meet my parents and then fuck me while they're having their nighttime tea, then let's go."

Draco shuddered at the thought. "No, definitely not. Fine, we'll go to my place. But you are leaving as soon as we are done, understood?"

"Of course. Like I'd really want to stay the night with you."

They walked across the pub and out the door into the chilly night air.

"Where do you live, Malfoy?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Besides, only certain people are allowed to Apparate there. You'll have to hold on," he motioned to his outstretched arm. "I know you've never felt real cashmere before, but you're wrinkling the fabric. Please release your death grip."

"Malfoy, shut up," was all Ginny was able to force out without insulting him further as she lightened her hold on him. She wasn't so sure about this anymore, she couldn't stand to be near him for longer than five minutes. How would she able to stand him being inside her? Best not to think of it, she thought to herself.

With a pop, they landed in the front entrance of what appeared to be an apartment. Ginny quickly released Draco's arm. They both looked nervously around, avoiding the other's eyes. The opulence of the room took Ginny's breath away. It was exactly how she had pictured 12 Grimmauld Place to look in its prime. It was filled with rich colors and fabrics. Looking at her surroundings had distracted at what lay ahead. She had no idea how to act. It was entirely new to her the act of a one night stand, and even more unusual for that to be with an enemy like Malfoy. "So, how did you want to do this?"

"Me? You're the one who propositioned me."

"Well, out of the two of us, you're the whore. I'm always seeing you in the paper with the tackiest tarts in the world. Just do what you normally do," Ginny said rather unenthusiastically.

"For starters, their clothes would have already been on the floor and they'd be lying naked on my bed-"

Ginny cut him off, not able to hear any more of his daily nighttime activities. "Do you have any more fire whiskey?"

"I like for a girl to be able to remember the most incredible night she will ever experience," he said cockily.

Ginny just gave him an incredulous look. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the bar. He poured a glass for each almost filled to the brim. He handed her the glass.

"To -"

Ginny promptly grabbed the drink from his hand and chugged most of her drink.

"I didn't know you were the sentimental type, Malfoy," she said mockingly.

"No, I'm not, at least not usually. Here's to payback," he raised his eyebrow in question to Ginny. She merely gave him an accepting nod of the head and finished the last of her firewhiskey.

Ginny watched Draco as he sipped his drink. She watched as the liquor went smoothly down his throat, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down. Ginny had never paid particular attention to a man's eating or drinking habits, for who would with Ron as a brother, who ate like a barbarian on his last meal. But with Draco, there was no other word to describe it but sensual. It made Ginny think eagerly of what else his mouth was capable of.

Trying not to think too hard about what she was doing, Ginny put the glass down and started taking off her jacket. This got Draco's attention, who merely watched her with a barely lifted eyebrow. He noticed the blazing look developing on her face and Draco could understand how she attracted all those boys at school. Hell, if she'd looked at him that way back then, maybe he would have already snogged her. He took his cue from her and took off his jacket as well. They both slowly took off the remaining items until they were facing each other in nothing else but their undergarments.

Ginny was glad she had worn something a little more than just plain white cotton today. She wore a black bra and panties that she could tell Draco appreciated. She thought he was probably wearing silk boxers, but appreciated his physique as well. Harry's body was better than the average guy's, but it didn't compare to Draco's. His every move was effortless and graceful; everything he did was with a purpose. Harry's was anything but. Anything that didn't involve Quidditch or Auror business felt clumsy and over thought.

She didn't think much more of Harry, as they both walked towards each other and Draco hesitantly grabbed Ginny's waist. She shyly looked up at him. He whispered, "Are you sure?" in her ear. He felt Ginny nod her head and said in the clearest voice he ever heard, "Yes." With that one word Draco lowered his mouth to her earlobe and gently sucked. He kissed his way down her jaw line and by the time he reached her lips, she kissed him with more determination than he could imagine.

Draco prided himself on his skills in the bedroom, but here he was only snogging her and he was already more turned on than he ever was with any of the 'tackiest tarts' he usually took home. He led her to his bedroom and divested her of her remaining clothes. He took it as a personal job to appreciate the female body and here was one body that he couldn't wait to show how much he appreciated it. Her body was not as skinny as he usually went for, but this time he was glad. He never before realized how he actually liked a woman's body with a bit more curves. But that didn't make her fat because she was nicely toned, obvious from all the Quidditch she played. He had never been with an athletic girl before because he had never seen the appeal, but he definitely did now.

Before she knew it, Ginny found herself naked on Draco's bed underneath his equally naked body. She would never have guessed that underneath all those expensive clothes was the body of a Greek god. His shoulders were amazingly broad, his torso long and lean with a defined chest and abs. All over his body she could see and feel muscle. Not the kind that bulged with veins, but the kind that just at the sight quickened a pulse. Just looking at him, her body started to throb in anticipation. Even his face looked different in reference to his naked body. What she always thought as sickly pale and pointy, she now saw as angled and chiseled. Now when she thought of Draco, she only thought of pure masculinity and a strong controlled power.

Draco was cradled in between Ginny's hips. He could feel the thrill of anticipation as he lowered and placed himself at Ginny's entrance. He pushed himself in and came to an abrupt halt. He felt how wet she was before and didn't expect any resistance. There was no way that Weasley could be a virgin, was there?

He looked down to her face and saw slight trepidation in her face. She had had many boyfriends at Hogwarts, didn't she? Yes. He specifically remembered hearing a couple rumors that she had done it in the Quidditch shed with Thomas. So then why was this the tightest he'd ever been in?

"Uh, Weasley, is there anything you want to tell me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No?" Ginny replied hesitantly.

"Are you sure you've done this before?"

"Who said I've done this before?"

"You're seriously a virgin?" Draco could not believe his luck. How the hell did he find himself in the position of taking Ginny Weasley's virginity. Never in his wildest dreams would he have seen this coming, nor would he have gone through with it.

"Is that so hard to believe? Everyone's a virgin and then they fucks someone and they're not anymore. So let's get the show on the road and de-virginize me already."

"Didn't you have a hundred boyfriends at Hogwarts?"

"No. I only had three and we never had sex. Just because you lost it to the first girl that threw herself at you, doesn't mean everyone else is like that."

"But don't you want to wait for someone else?" Draco asked hopefully. He never shagged virgins and he didn't intend to start now.

"I did and look how that turned out," Ginny replied sardonically.

"I'm sure there would be someone more suitable for such a job."

"Oh stop being such a pussy and fuck me already, Malfoy," Ginny said annoyed.

"You seriously want me, Draco Malfoy, to take your virginity?" he asked. No matter how many times she would say yes, he still had trouble believing it.

"No, I'm only just lying underneath you naked with my legs spread for you to read me a book. Of course I want you to fuck me. Don't you do this with every woman you meet? Why is it so hard this time?"

"Well this time it isn't just some stranger. I actually know you. And for the small fact that you're a VIRGIN."

"Yes, we've already established that. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Read my lips, Draco, I want you to fuck me. Is that clear enough for you to proceed now?" Ginny really was starting to rethink her decision. Malfoy seemed to be more hassle than this was worth. She would never imagine that he would develop a conscience at this crucial moment. She had expected him to jump her bones once they both got over the fact that they were Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. But no, he had to be worried about the repercussions of shagging a virgin. Where was the predictable git when you needed him.

"Fine. Fine. If you're sure, here we go. I'm warning you, its probably going to hurt." She just roller her eyes and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face to hers. She quickly kissed him, pushing her tongue in his mouth. He wasn't going to let her control things, soon he was touching, kneading , caressing her body, as she grabbed onto his shoulders.

She looked up into Draco's eyes and all thoughts of anything else vanished from her mind. Everything was Draco. His scent as she breathed in. His skin against hers. His hands trailing across every surface of her body, simultaneously leaving goose bumps and heat in their place. She had never felt like this. She had never felt so completely in tune with her body and out of it at the same time. No one had ever induced such strong emotions and sensations.

When their lips broke apart for air he eased himself into her more gently than he had at first. Ginny tried to relax as she felt the foreign pressure inside her. She felt confused and whole and a variety of other emotions she couldn't even pinpoint. This was a whole new territory for her and she didn't know how to react. She started to feel wetness in her eyes and couldn't believe this was the time her eyes decided to betray her and leak tears. She closed her eyes as tight as she could, willing the tears to recede and never show themselves again. She chanced a look at Draco and he had the most horrified look on his face.

"You can't be- Are you crying, Weasely?" he asked horrified.

"No!" Ginny replied hotly, trying to mask the fact that her voice wavered a bit.

Draco muttered to himself, "This is why I don't fuck virgins."

Obviously he said that a bit louder than he intended for Ginny started to raise her voice. "Well excuse me for showing a little emotion at the pain I'm feeling. I have this big hard dick forcing its way through my tight virgin cooch and it hurts. Not to mention, that I've drank more than I ever have in my life and its making me more emotional than usual. Don't think I've shed a tear or two because I've been in love with you all my life and now that we've finally made love I'm overcome with emotion. Get a grip, Malfoy, it'll pass. Just do your thing."

He couldn't believe this girl. First, she practically forces him to have sex with her. Then, she forgets to mention that she's a virgin. Now, she's yelling at him to get on with it. He didn't understand all the different, dare he say it, emotions running through himself. Scared shitless, for one. It wasn't hard to forget that she was a Weasley, which meant she had an inordinate amount of family to come after him should he hurt her in anyway. Pleasure, for he was in the middle of having sex and no matter the few thoughts running through his head, he couldn't forget the fact that he was inside a warm, hot body. And lastly, awe for the girl beneath him. He knew she was a person but he never expected to see such vulnerability and strength at the same time.

Looking into her eyes, Draco felt a stirring somewhere in the region of his stomach. No woman, no matter how beautiful, had ever made him feel like that. He felt a nervousness that had nothing to do with the natural act of sex, but with the fact that he was not only looking at Ginny, but almost as if he was looking into her soul, into her very being. He was never one for emotional growth or contemplation, but Ginny's sincerity and honesty in her eyes made this time of sex not just for physical gratification, but for the sole purpose of joining with someone else in the closest and most intimate way possible.

After finally getting through Ginny's virginity, he slowly moved inside her, staring deep into her eyes. He had never felt connected to anyone before during sex. Not anywhere near on this emotional level. For some unknown reason, he wanted her to enjoy it as much as himself, not just for his ego, but for her emotionally. He slowly lowered his lips to hers as he slid in and out of her, trying to go deeper and fuller each time. Hitting her sensitive flesh with each powerful stroke. He brought his hand back up bringing her bended leg next to them as he held onto her hips.

The slight change in position brought more pleasure than pain to Ginny. Feeling Draco inside her felt oddly right. His body moved perfectly with hers. For someone with no experience, Ginny knew that Draco knew what he was doing. With each passing moment, she felt a pleasurable pressure building inside her. No matter how many times Harry had fondled and touched, she never felt like this. She didn't know how much time passed but before she knew it, she felt the biggest burst of pleasure ever imaginable so much that she had thrown her head back and arched her back as she grabbed Draco.

At feeling Ginny's wall clench around him, Draco increased his speed. He watched as she came and saw her face flushed with heat, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Draco had been with numerous women, he knew when they orgasmed and made sure of it, but he had never seen anyone do it with such wild abandon and such honesty. In that moment, Draco finally understood that this wasn't just another pretty woman he shagged, but a beautiful woman inside and out, that he had made love to. As the waves of pleasure continued to flow through Ginny, she brought her head back looking into Draco's eyes with a fierce pride in her eyes.

Draco whispered so softly that Ginny wasn't sure she heard it, "You're beautiful."

With a few more thrusts, Ginny felt the warmth of Draco's release. He kissed her neck as he finished and collapsed on top of her.


End file.
